<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dance by thorinoakenbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110505">The Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt'>thorinoakenbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freedom and Redemption [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Orlesians, untimely makeout sessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long drop. That was what Revas’ mind helpfully supplied him with as he leaned precariously over the balcony’s railing to peer at the ground below. It couldn’t have been more than, what…two stories high? Three? Maybe if he climbed over and let himself drop, he wouldn’t be too badly injured.</p>
<p>Or he would. Either way, he wouldn’t have to return inside to the ball. Of course, assuming he survived the fall, he would then have to survive Vivienne’s wrath for ruining the clothing that she special ordered for him. From the finest tailor in all of Val Royeaux, she claimed. As though that meant anything to a Dalish mage. Regardless, he wasn’t entirely sure he would survive her anger for abandoning the party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freedom and Redemption [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long drop. That was what Revas’ mind helpfully supplied him with as he leaned precariously over the balcony’s railing to peer at the ground below. It couldn’t have been more than, what…two stories high? Three? Maybe if he climbed over and let himself drop, he wouldn’t be too badly injured.</p>
<p>Or he would. Either way, he wouldn’t have to return inside to the ball. Of course, assuming he survived the fall, he would then have to survive Vivienne’s wrath for ruining the clothing that she special ordered for him. From the finest tailor in all of Val Royeaux, she claimed. As though that meant anything to a Dalish mage. Regardless, he wasn’t entirely sure he would survive her anger for abandoning the party. </p>
<p>“Hiding from the nobles, are we?” Revas nearly jumped out of his skin and over the railing at the unexpected voice. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Dorian standing in the archway leading inside. Revas could feel the smirk on the man’s face behind his gaudy mask. It wasn’t often Dorian was able to get the drop on him. </p>
<p>“I’m not hiding, I’m simply…getting some fresh air.” Revas frowned at his lover’s disbelieving snort. “Fine. So I’m hiding. I got tired of fending off the prodding, invasive questions and I can’t breathe in that Mythal-forsaken mask,” he complained, waving to where he’d dropped the mask in question. It was exquisitely crafted, he’d give the Serault glassmakers that much. Inlaid with viridium veins in the style of a leafless tree, they had clearly done their best to invoke his Dalish heritage, while taming it to their Orlesian sensibilities. He hated it.</p>
<p>Dorian hummed sympathetically as he came to lean against the railing beside him. “I do find that the company out here is infinitely better,” Dorian replied, slipping his own mask off and settling it carefully beside Revas’ on the ground. </p>
<p>“It was until a moment ago,” Revas teased, laughing when his companion held a hand over his heart with a look of mock hurt.</p>
<p>“Oh, how you’ve wounded me, dear Revas! In that case, I shall leave you. Although I feel I must warn you, I came here to do you a favor. Vivienne saw you slip out as well, and I don’t doubt she’ll come after you herself if I return alone.” At the elf’s crestfallen look, Dorian couldn’t help but add, “There’s also the matter of your lady suitor. I believe I overheard her claim your next dance.”</p>
<p>Revas heaved a loud sigh before turning a speculative look on the other mage. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in running away with me?” he asked hopefully. “I think I saw some ivy clinging to the side there, in the corner on the wall below us. If we could reach it, we might be able to climb down and make it to a tavern before anyone notices we’re gone.”</p>
<p>Dorian barked a laugh, but clasped a comforting hand on the elf’s shoulder. “As much as I would delight in escaping into a wild night of debauchery with you, we do need you to dazzle the Orlesians. Surely a night of dancing with beautiful women isn’t such a hardship?”</p>
<p>Revas frowned and attempted to dislodge Dorian’s hand on him. The man used the movement to wrap his arm around the elf’s shoulders instead, drawing him closer into a loose embrace. Revas rolled his eyes, but allowed the contact. “It might be slightly more enjoyable if my “lady suitor”, as you call her, stopped making thinly veiled invitations for me to drag her into an alcove and ravish her,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>Dorian laughed again, catching Revas’ chin in his free hand and tipping his head back so that he had little choice but to look up into the man’s face. “I can’t say I blame her. You strike a handsome figure tonight. The sea silk was a lovely choice, it brings out your eyes.”</p>
<p>Revas’ eyes dropped to Dorian’s mouth. They shouldn’t. Not with a ballroom full of influential humans just behind them. The Orlesian nobility would be scandalized to catch a human and an elf together in such a compromising position, Inquisitor or not. Regardless, all thoughts of securing more funding for the Inquisition fled him as he leaned in. He watched those lips twitch up into the infuriating smirk he had become so accustomed to seeing. </p>
<p>“You aren’t jealous?” he asked. If he’d had more sense of himself, he would have been embarrassed by how breathless he sounded. At least he managed to tear his gaze up to Dorian’s own. </p>
<p>The man closed the distance between them further, so that their lips brushed as he said, “What is there to be jealous of? She isn’t going to be the one you ravish tonight after-”</p>
<p>With a growl, Revas reached up and pulled Dorian into a bruising kiss. In response, Dorian chuckled into the kiss, pulling the elf even more firmly against himself. Only moments later, they found themselves jerked roughly apart by a fuming Vivienne. Oh, shit.</p>
<p>“What do the two of you think you’re doing?” she hissed. “Dorian, darling, you said that you could convince him to return to the ball without causing a scene. And you, Revas dear, you’re the Inquisitor! The Herald of Andraste himself. How often were you told how important this night is to our cause?”</p>
<p>Revas felt his ears start to burn from the scolding, feeling like a child caught stealing kisses by his Keeper before he had earned his vallaslin, and suddenly wished he hadn’t taken off his mask. He tried to school his face into an expression of contrition instead of the mulish one he was sure he was showing. “Vivienne, please, we were just-”</p>
<p>“You were just what, darling? Locked in a passionate embrace out in the open on a balcony where anyone could have walked out and seen you?” the woman interrupted. Revas winced. Vivienne sighed and patted his cheek gently. “You should be in there, taking advantage on this night to garner more support for us, darling. We could have one thousand Josephines out there, bolstering our reputation, but it is you that the nobles wish to see. If you leave the impression that you’re the half-feral Dalish maleficar these people already believe you to be, then it all will be for naught.”</p>
<p>Dorian stiffened beside him, but Revas held out a hand to stop his angry defense before it could come. “You’re right, of course, Madame de Fer. I offer you my sincerest apologies. I’ve been selfish tonight when I should ensure that I have the Inquisition’s best interests at heart,” he said as earnestly as he could under the circumstances. He was tempted to laugh at the shocked silence that followed his words, but managed to refrain from digging himself in any deeper than he already was.</p>
<p>“I am…glad to hear you say that,” Vivienne finally replied. “I expect to see you return to the dancing then, darling. You must be doing a passable enough job of that so far, since I haven’t heard any complaints of trodden upon toes. I’m glad to see that your lessons are paying off.” </p>
<p>After fussing with Revas’ clothes and fastening his mask back into place, Vivienne declared him presentable once again and all but marched him back inside with Dorian following close behind. She pinned the elf with one last warning look before leaving them to their own devices. </p>
<p>Revas gave a soft sigh of annoyance before turning and - ah, there was the incredibly persistent young woman who had been hounding him all night. Maybe he could sneak past and find someone else to dance with before - oh no, she spotted him. Fenedhis.</p>
<p>“How desperate are you to avoid dancing with her?” Dorian’s voice came from beside him as he felt the Tevinter man grab hold of his elbow to steer him to the dance floor.</p>
<p>“Dorian, what are you doing?” Revas questioned as quietly as he could. His lover was always so wary of letting others know of their entanglement, surely he didn’t intend to…</p>
<p>“Our dear Vivienne said that she wanted to see you dance. She didn’t specify with whom.” That tone had trouble written all over it. Revas tried tugging his arm free before Dorian did something he’d regret, but the man used his momentum to spin Revas around into his arms and began pulling him along effortlessly into the steps of the waltz.</p>
<p>“Dorian, this isn’t proper…are you sure?” Revas protested weakly, panic rising as he realized his lover wasn’t going to let him go. People were stopping to watch. Some simply gave them a droll look and continued on, but enough were gaping at them that he was sure Josie would be cleaning this up for weeks to come.</p>
<p>“Most definitely not,” Dorian replied, but Revas could hear the grin in his voice. “Perhaps I wished to lay a claim to you in front of you lady. See, she looks positively envious.”</p>
<p>Revas thanked the Creators for the mask he’d been cursing just a short while ago. He was sure his face was a bright red from the way it burned. “She isn’t mine,” he scoffed, pouting. “I thought you said you weren’t jealous.”</p>
<p>“I lied,” Dorian responded, shrugging slightly. “I wanted to incinerate her on the spot every time she threw herself at you.” That got a delighted laugh out of the elf that drew even more stares. “Anyway, you were already going to get another stern talking to later, I’ve just ensured that you aren’t the only one in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Vivienne is going to kill us.”</p>
<p>“Then I suggest we enjoy ourselves while we can.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>